<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If by J_Hwang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818392">If</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang'>J_Hwang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, CEO!Bora, Childhood Friends, F/F, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Minji and Yubin colleague, Open Ending, Yoohyeon and Yubin engaged, mentioned of Gahyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If one day in the future, we could meet one more time… and if I don’t remember you by chance, will you come to me and talk to me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*slap*</p><p> </p><p>A gasp could be heard, followed by an awkward silence. </p><p> </p><p>Murmur could be heard a few seconds later, stares and fingers pointed towards the slapped girl that was now left alone awkwardly standing in the middle of the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go Bora.” her friend snapped her out of her trance and pulled her away from the now crowded hallway towards the back of the school building. </p><p> </p><p>“You good?” her friend asked. But she was still dazed and muttered a quiet, “Ya.” before slumping her body onto the bench and grabbing on her hair, frustrated. “I fucked up.” she simply said. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 15 minutes earlier  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yah, Minji, let’s go on a date this sunday!” A scene that could be seen almost every lunch break, Kim Bora, the ace of the dance department, bugging on Kim Minji, the leader of their dance team.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, Bora. Just how many times do I need to say it? No!” And as usual, she will always get rejected. But Bora never gives up! There’s no give up written on her dictionary. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Whyyyyy?????? It’s not like you have something to do anyway! Pretty sure you will just lock yourself inside your room watching sappy dramas!” Bora now stands in front of her, stopping her but Minji pushed her aside.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Move aside.” Minji said. Cold, and her eyes show no emotion. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just one time, ONE time, Minji.” Bora said, sounding desperate even, “One last time…” She whispered the last part. But Minji didn’t catch that last part, she still tried to push Bora away.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is it because of Yoohyeon? You are hanging out with that nerd ain’t you? That’s why you reject me? I can show you I am better than her! Just once Minji!” Bora said, but she slapped her own mouth shut once she realized what she just said. She shouldn’t bring the youngest name up… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *slap* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you dare to bring her up!” Minji said, teeth gritted. Her eyes show anger, and disappointment. Everyone knows that Minji can be really protective when it comes to Yoohyeon, their junior and also Minji’s childhood friend. Mess with Yoohyeon? You won’t see the light.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And with a shove, Minji left Bora standing in the middle of the hallway. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“You do know bringing Yoohyeon up is a mistake, don’t you.” Siyeon said the moment she walked into her room. “I know. It just… slipped. I shouldn’t have.” Bora said, face buried into her pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, talk to her on monday, apologize maybe.” Siyeon said, sitting down on her bed. “Siyeon… It’ll be very awkward on monday… I don’t have the guts to face her… This is just too embarrassing…” Bora said, peeking up from her pillow, looking like a dejected puppy. </p><p> </p><p>“You still have to apologize to her Bora. Maybe to Yoohyeon too, even though she was not there when you said it.” Siyeon stroked her hair softly, trying to cheer her friends up.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Saturday came, Bora decided to take a walk around because the weather was good and she was bored of course. Also because she is curious about this newly opened cafe downtown that she heard from Siyeon and decided to take a look. </p><p> </p><p>*clank*</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang, “Welcome to Utopia.” The waitress said. And Bora chuckled, “Utopia, what a name for a cafe.” She whispered to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a look around, the interior of the cafe is very simple. Mostly black and white, a few tables, cakes display on one side and baked goods on another. It’s simple yet warm, with a white wooden bookshelves on the corner, books displayed nicely in it.</p><p> </p><p>Bora walked up to the counter since no one was lining up yet, ‘Nice timing.’ She thought, it’s not too crowded, only a few customers sitting on their table enjoying their beverage and sweets. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Utopia, are you ready to order?” the girl behind the cashier said with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘She looks familiar’ </em> Bora thought, and she looked at the nametag, “Yoohyeon? Kim Yoohyeon?” She blurted out. And she watches as the girl behind the counter looks at her with wide eyes. “Bora sunbae?!” She said, surprised. “I… I… uh…” She stuttered, and Bora chuckled at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. No wonder you look familiar.” She said, proceeding with one order of Ice Chocolate. “My cousin is the owner of this cafe actually, I am just helping out until she finds a part timer.” Yoohyeon said as she passed her the receipt and change. “Ah.” Bora simply said. </p><p> </p><p>She decides to take a seat by the counter near the cashier, enjoying her ice chocolate she pulls out her phone scrolling around. When Yoohyeon walks toward her and strikes up a conversation. “I… heard about yesterday…” to which Bora almost choked on her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“I… Ah… Did Minji tell you?” Bora stuttered, embarrassed. “No, my classmate told me about the commotion actually.” Yoohyeon simply said while passing a tissue to Bora. </p><p> </p><p>“I see… Look… I am sorry… I shouldn’t have talked bad about you but…” Yoohyeon chuckled and waved it off, “It’s okay, I know you don't mean it. You must really like Minji, aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yah…” Bora smiled sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>“She is not angry if you are wondering, she is just… disappointed? Maybe…” Yoohyeon said. “She did tell you about what happened…” Bora looks down. “She told me when I asked.” Yoohyeon said simply before walking back to the counter to tend to the new customer. </p><p> </p><p>Bora stayed for a little more before she decided to go back home as it’s getting late. Grabbing a few pieces of cakes for Siyeon while on it. Before she left the cafe Yoohyeon said, “Talk to her on monday.” to which Bora responded with a hum.</p><p> </p><p>But… who would have guessed, Monday never came… Bora never has the chance to apologize to Minji on monday.</p><p> </p><p>Bora never shows up at school, no one knows what happened on the weekend. Only her best friend Siyeon was aware of what happened but promised not to tell any soul about it. As she watched the Kim family leave in a hurry on Sunday night, Bora managed to weakly slip a letter to Siyeon, telling her to pass it to Minji on Monday, which she did, with a message that said, “I am sorry for what I said on Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Curious, worried, all sorts of feelings mixed together as Minji stared at the letter sitting on her desk. She could still remember Siyeon’s expression when she passed her the letter, remorse, sadness? She can’t figure it out. </p><p> </p><p>The whole day at school feels different without the dancer bugging her and sticking to her. She wondered what happened to the girl for them to leave overnight. Hand reaching to the letter, she slowly opened it, and inside she found 2 pieces of papers written in a disheveled handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Dear Minji, </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span> <em> How I wish I could apologize to you in person. </em> <br/><em> <br/></em> <em> How I wish I could tell you that I am sorry about Friday, I didn’t mean it.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I met Yoohyeon last Saturday, we talked over ice chocolate. Oh, she is one lovely girl, and I might say, she looks really cute without her thick glasses and baggy clothes! I am sorry for what I had said about her…  </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I am sorry for bugging you this whole time, and I am sorry if I always caused trouble to you all the time.  </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> You know… when I first saw you, I was so happy. But then Minji, it hurts… it hurts because you don’t seem to remember me. </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Minji widened her eyes, then she frowned, <em> ‘Did we meet before?’ </em> She thought, before continuing the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Yes, we met 13 years ago… Before you moved out of the city and we lost contact. We were neighbours, and also playmates. I didn't have many friends around me at the time, and when you moved into the empty house beside ours I am so happy that I finally have a friend, and we are the same age too.  </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> But you didn’t stay long, you and your family moved away 2 years later because of your father’s job. Your family moved away a week after your 8th birthday. And do you know, I am so sad. But we promised each other that we will meet again and we will exchange letters from time to time, with the help of our parents of course. </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Minji could feel her head throb, she could not remember any of it. She holds her heart, and it’s beating so fast, she could not remember anything, but why does her heart beat so fast, like it’s something that’s not supposed to be forgotten but she forgot about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> We exchanged letters for another 2 years, until one day you stopped replying back to me. And that is also when my letters got returned to me, without even reaching you. </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I thought to myself, maybe you moved away again, maybe you will reach out to me after you settle down on a new city. But you never get back to me. And just like that, years passed. I never forget about you, I sometimes take out and re-read the letters we wrote to each other before. Thinking and wondering about your day, how are you, where are you.  </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Until one day I heard about a new student that transferred from another city. They said her name is Kim Minji, and I was so happy when I saw you and realized that you are the Kim Minji that I know from years ago and that you are back.  </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> But when I came to you to say Hi, the first thing you said to me was, “Do I know you?” and you know… my heart breaks into pieces… </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Minji could feel her head spinning. She feels like some memories that she could not remember of passed by her, this one small girl with a cheeky smile, holding her hand as they walked passed by the park. </p><p> </p><p>Another one was when she and the girl shared an ice cream sitting on the swing. Playing on a sandbox, riding a bicycle, but she could not remember any of those, she could not remember who, where, when, the name of the girl… she felt frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">I found out later on when I met your mom…  I also heard about your father… I am sorry Minji. I am sorry I was not there for you, I was not there beside you. I heard about the accident… and your mom told me you lost your memories… </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I was sad yes. But then, if you forget about the past, it’s okay. We can always make new memories, right? And so I try to befriend you… but I guess my approach was wrong, huh?  </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Minji… I don’t know if we'll have a chance to meet again in the future. I am not even sure by the time you read this letter, I will still be in this world. But Minji, I want you to know, I really do like you. Ever since I first saw you, also when I saw you again when you moved back, it never changed.  </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I was diagnosed with a brain tumor 2 years ago. My parents and Siyeon aside, no one knows about it. Not even the teacher… and now I am telling you. The doctor said that my chance of surviving is low, even if I get the surgery. And even if I am to survive, the chance of me getting amnesia is high, and I don’t want that. I want to at least be the one out of the two to remember the memories that we used to share. I don’t want to forget that. </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Minji… By chance, if one day in the future, we could meet one more time… and if I don’t remember you by chance, will you come to me and talk to me? And if by then, I could still remember everything, will you finally be willing to go out on a date with me? HAHA </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I… have to go. I won’t be there to bug you anymore from now on. But don’t get too comfortable! Because I will make sure to come back and haunt you again one day! </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Love, </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Bora </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Minji frowned and the revelation, it’s true that she lost her memories, she got into a car accident when her father drove them to buy groceries. Her father could not make it, and she lost her memories on that night.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not helping that she is now feeling lightheaded, too much to take in, and adding the revelation of Bora’s health. She never realized it, as the girl always smiled in front of her, running, jumping around with a cheeky smile. Who could have known… but maybe if she paid more attention…</p><p> </p><p>All this time, Bora was the one trying to reach out to her, while Minji totally ignored all these feelings that she had whenever the smaller girl was around her. Yes, she does feel these tingling feelings whenever Bora is around, like they had known each other a long time ago, like there’s some missing piece that she could not figure out what it is.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden throb inside her head, Minji winced. She holds her head with both of her hands, the letter she was holding falling down the floor, and an old photo falling out from the envelope. She squatted down to reach out for the photo, on it are 2 little girls, she recognizes one of the girls wearing a yellow one piece dress as herself, holding onto the hand of another girl that wore a white one piece dress, the girl that sometimes appears in her dream, but she could not remember. But after the letter… she finally realized… it’s Bora… it’s Kim Bora…</p><p> </p><p>She smiled bitterly, piece by piece, her memories came back to her. She remembered… She remembered everything, she remembered when they played at the park nearby and came home with dirty clothes, both scolded by their parents. She remembered when she was sick and Bora insisted on taking care of her, resulting in a sick Bora the next day. </p><p> </p><p>She also remembered when they promised each other that when they will always be each other's shoulder to cry on when they grow up, she promised Bora that she will never forget about her and will always come back to her no matter how far she will leave one day. But she broke everything. She forgot. And now… Bora is the one leaving…</p><p> </p><p>And that night, Minji cried herself to sleep, wishing one day she could see Bora again, and when that day came, she promised one thing that she would not break. She will be the one reaching out to her, holding her tight and never letting go. She will do what Bora does, before she leaves, being persistent. She will not let Bora go, not anymore. And she wished Bora could feel what she felt, and fight for that day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Starting Anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Now that you are in front of me, I wish we could start anew?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kim Minji! I better see the papers on my desk by 1 PM! One minute late and you are out!” </p><p> </p><p>Minji flinched at the loud voice, walking back to her booth with her head hanging low. </p><p> </p><p>“He is not in a good mood huh.” Her colleague said.</p><p> </p><p>“When does he ever? He is always not in a good mood.” Minji said, her head on her desk, feeling frustrated. “And it’s always me that suffers the outburst…” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you can bring it up to the HR? This is an employee abuse you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what Yubin? Not like they are going to do anything. Mr. Jung held such a high position in this company, they are not going to replace him just like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“You could still try, Minji. It’s been a year and he still treats you like that, you do know that you are not his slave for him to treat you like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“I… I will try to bring it up.” </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>On the upper floor of the company.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Kim, it seems like Mr. Jung is at it again. I heard from Yubin that he is yelling at his team again. As usual, Kim Minji.” Handong said as she passed some documents to the CEO, shaking her head at the bad behaviour of their Finance Manager. </p><p> </p><p>“One more week, Siyeon will be back and she will be replacing him.” The CEO said calmly as she signed the papers given to her. “Also, Dongie…” She called for her secretary right before she left the office, “Hmm? You need something else?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Bora.” She answered without looking away from her computer screen. With a chuckle Handong teased, “Noted, Ms. Bora.” Before she left the room, not glancing back knowing that her CEO is now glaring at her. Bora just shook her head and went back to her files. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Bora, I am leaving. Don’t stay until late!” Handong peaked into the room, seeing that her boss has no intention of leaving soon she shook her head and said, “It’s Friday, go home and rest, Bora.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Bora looks away from her computer and hummed at the younger girl, waving her hand telling her to leave and enjoy her weekend before burying herself back into her work.</p><p> </p><p>Being a CEO at such a young age, Bora spent most of her time inside her office behind the computer screen. She has a lot that she wanted to do of course, but with her father's sudden passing 2 years ago, she and her brother became the sole successor of the company. </p><p> </p><p>Bora, not wanting to leave far from their mother, chooses to take over Korea headquarters while her brother takes over their overseas headquarters, moving to the USA with his family. Siyeon, having graduated from a University in the USA, she worked under Bora’s brother at one of their many branches in California. But with Bora’s request, she is coming back to Korea and will work under Bora instead, replacing the incopetent Finance Manager.</p><p> </p><p>It’s also been 3 years since Bora moved back to Korea after leaving the country almost 10 years ago because of her health. In 10 years, a lot of things have changed. The street, the buildings, the lifestyles. People she used to know 10 years ago, everyone changed, some married, some leaving the country, a few became famous, some own a business. </p><p> </p><p>Looking down from her office window, watching as the day life slowly changes into night life, neon light of the stores light up, people walking around enjoying their after work life. That’s when she suddenly felt her stomach grumbling and remembered she hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>Turning off her computer she heads out of her office towards the elevator. Reaching the ground floor, she walked towards her car parked across the street, she’s not really fond of the darkness and emptiness of the parking lot at night, she once said. </p><p> </p><p>Looking up at the company building before she went into her car, she realized the lamp of one of the floors was still lit up. Curious as to who stayed until this late, as she never liked it when her employee stayed over until late night, she walked back into the building and went up to the 10th floor, the floor where the light was still on.</p><p> </p><p>“Minji?” She called out once she got a clear look of the only employee left in the company. Hair disheveled, eyes tired, the top button of her blouse open. She could see that the girl was extremely tired and stressed out.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up after hearing her name called, Minji widened her eyes, realizing who was standing in front of her. “Ms. Kim…” She stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>Raising her eyebrows Bora said, “What are you doing here? It’s late. Go home, Minji.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to finish this by tonight and give it to Mr. Jung by Monday Ms. Kim.” Minji said, looking down and the scattered papers on her table.</p><p> </p><p>“Go home. Don’t worry about him. Leave it and go home.” Bora shook her head in disapproval. “But, Ms. Kim…” Minji was about to continue when her stomach started gurgling. Holding her stomach in embarrassment she smiled sheepishly at Bora.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go, let’s have some dinner and I will drive you home.” Bora said, not accepting a no from Minji, she started cleaning up the papers on her table, pushing Minji away to take her bag. “But… Ms.Kim…” Minji said while putting her stuff into her bag, but Bora just held her hand up and said, “I am not hearing a no, and you are coming with me.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The two women now walking in a comfortable silence around the park after their meal, both don’t know what to talk about. But inside Minji’s mind, there’s a lot she wanted to ask the younger girl.</p><p> </p><p>Minji heard about Bora coming back from Yoohyeon 3 years ago, and she was surprised when the CEO of the company she is working now is the girl that has been inside her mind and never left ever since. </p><p> </p><p>The first time in years that they met was during company dinner, it was Christmas night. Being a CEO, Bora was busy going around exchanging words with another higher up, and by the end of the night she left the venue ahead of the employee. </p><p> </p><p>The second time they saw each other was during a meeting, Minji to represent the Finance team to update on the Finance situations and Bora being the CEO of course there to listen. Not much exchange afterward, and just like that 2 years passed since Minji worked at the company. </p><p> </p><p>“You seem to have a lot in your mind.” Bora suddenly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… it’s nothing.” Minji said. Feeling surprised that Bora noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can always talk to me if there’s something bothering you. I am just Kim Bora outside the company.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing really.” Minji said, smiling at Bora. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been 10 years.” Bora suddenly speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Minji looks at her, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been 10 years since I left the country, and a lot of things have changed.” She slowly said.</p><p> </p><p>They sat down at a bench nearby, under the clear sky. It’s good that the weather was nice tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“10 years is a long time. Of course things will change.” Minji said, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“I know right… Everyone changed too. I heard from Handong that Gahyeon opened a boutique downtown?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yah, I was surprised too when I heard about it. I thought that she is going to pursue her acting career instead.” Minji chuckled as she remembered when Handong told her the same news years ago. They always thought that the younger girl would pursue her acting career which was her dream but instead she suddenly decided to open a boutique one day.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you…?” Minji asked. Bora looked at her, raising her eyebrows, chuckling before she said, “I am fine, thank you for asking.” </p><p> </p><p>“No… I mean… I heard from Siyeon, the reason you left… and your letter.” Minji whispered the last sentences quietly, Bora managed to catched it but acted like she didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“The treatment went well, got my surgery, and managed to survive despite the doctor's prediction that the success rate was as low as 20%.” Bora grimaced, remembering the painful treatment and therapy that she had to go through years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“But you are well now, that’s what's important.” Minji said softly, staring at the moon that’s now shining brightly above them.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I am glad I don’t have to go through it anymore.” Bora mimicked her and the two women sat in silence. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“It’s late, let me drive you home.” Bora said standing up and holding her hand out for Minji to hold.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I live nearby.” Minji said. Bora being Bora, “I don’t take no for an answer, and you should know that by now.” She insisted. </p><p> </p><p>And now inside the car of the young CEO, a soft music playing from the radio. Bora focused on the road, while Minji stared out of the windows, mind elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Bora…” She called out softly, eyes still staring out of the car windows. “Hmm?” Bora hummed in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Say… If I asked you out on a date, will you accept?” </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds of silence, Minji was about to say another word, thinking that it’s a rejection from the CEO, that’s when Bora spoke up. “I thought you’ll never ask.” She said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Minji looked at her, surprised but the answer that the CEO gave, she was totally not expecting that. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since she knew that she will be working under the younger girl, she always wonders if the younger girl remembers her. She wonders if the younger girl remembers about their high school days, remembers on the day she never failed trying to ask Minji out on a date. </p><p> </p><p>She also wonders if she remembers about the letter she wrote before she left. Did she ever think about Minji, or wonder if Minji will ever gain back her memories. She wonders if the girl will forget about her, will it be okay for her to make a move on her? Will it be appropriate for her to make a move on her boss instead?</p><p> </p><p>She surely didn’t expect the younger girl to say yes. She was just asking it out of the blue, thinking that there won’t be another chance like this again for them to be alone. Just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>And Minji also thought about the worst case of if her boss rejects her, then it will be awkward and she might have to leave the company instead to avoid the awkwardness. </p><p> </p><p>But for her boss to say yes, she doesn't know what her next move will be, because she was not expecting that. And sensing her confusion Bora chuckled, “You are just blurting it out, ain’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Minji looked at her surprised, and she slowly nodded her head, looking down in embarrassment. Is she that easy to read? She thought, not realizing that she was thinking out loud. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are that easy to read and you are thinking out loud.” Bora said softly, more like a whisper. “Also, I will gladly go out on a date with you anytime.” She chuckles, flicking Minji’s forehead to wake her up from her confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nice, great, umm… I will think of a day and a place then…” Minji said, averting her gaze elsewhere but Bora. She just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Weekend passed by, and Monday came. Minji and Bora spend their weekend texting each other after exchanging numbers before Bora left Minji’s house. Talking about random things, and catching up with what they missed. Minji told Bora about the rest of her highschool days, about Yoohyeon, since Bora is asking about her. </p><p> </p><p>She told Bora how Yoohyeon is now travelling around the world as a freelance photographer, following her dreams and hobby. And Bora also found out that despite spending her life travelling around the world, she is actually engaged to one of her employees Lee Yubin, having met in university, they were roommates for the whole year. </p><p> </p><p>Bora told Minji about how Siyeon insisted that she want to move to the states after graduating so that she could be by her side, reciting how Siyeon used to complain to her about all the school assignments that she had. Study was her arch enemy anyway.</p><p> </p><p>One thing that Bora didn’t tell Minji is that Siyeon is coming back to Korea to replace the incopetent manager that she has and that she will become her direct supervisor instead. She wants to keep it a surprise of course, knowing the slightly older woman is also fond of Siyeon and missing her as much as she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear?” Yubin asked as Minji arrived at the office. She came in late that day, having some urgent matters at home.</p><p> </p><p>“Hear what?” Minji asked, looking at Yubin confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Jung got fired. And someone replaced him starting today. She is having a meeting with Ms. Kim at her office now.” She said. Minji looked at her, trying to remember if Bora ever mentioned something about firing her supervisor. </p><p> </p><p>“I see… I am glad… I think.” Minji said, unsure. Sure she wants that asshole supervisor of her to be gone, but over the weekend? She has mixed feelings about it. “Bora didn’t mention anything about it…” She said, not realizing that she is thinking out loud again. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? You talked to Ms. Kim?” Yubin asked, curious at the mention of their boss’s name.</p><p> </p><p>Before Minji could answer, someone called her name, “Minji.” a familiar voice, Minji thought. She turned around and behind her stood a girl with short blonde hair, wearing a simple white blouse with a pair of beige slacks, smirking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Si… Siyeon?” She was genuinely surprised seeing Siyeon standing there. Last she knows is that Siyeon is working under Bora’s brother in the USA branch, but now she is here standing in front of her… still the same old Lee Siyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Lee.” Yubin called out with a casual nod. “Hi there Yubin, everything’s good?” “Yes, Ms.Lee, all good.” Yubin answered before eyeing Minji and went back to her work. <em> ‘We need to talk!’ </em>Her eyes said, and Minji chuckled before walking away with Siyeon towards her office.</p><p> </p><p>“So… What are you doing here?” Minji asked, eyeing the familiar office around, she grimaced at the not so nice memories.</p><p> </p><p>“I am here to replace the old man that in Bora’s words is, “Incompetent” and now I am your direct supervisor.” Siyeon chuckled as she sat down on her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… So… Should I call you Ms. Lee from now on?” Minji asked, more like, teasing Siyeon with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha, please Minji, not you! Anyway! I’ve heard!” Siyeon claps her hand, leaning forward staring at Minji that’s now sitting in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Heard about?” <em> ‘Did Bora tell her…? She did… did she? They are best friends after all…’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“You asked her out on a date!” <em> ‘Uh oh… There it is…’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ah… yes… Can I?” Minji asked hesitantly, but Siyeon just burst out laughing at her. “Why are you asking me that?” She asks, still laughing. “I don’t know… I mean, you are her best friend, and I used to… hurt her before.” Minji answered, looking down on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Minji… You did not hurt her, she left because of her health, it’s something you can’t control.” Siyeon said softly. “She is back now, all healthy and well, and most importantly, she is still single and available.” Siyeon teased, and chuckled as she watched Minji turn all red. </p><p> </p><p>The two old friends catched up a little before Minji said that she needed to go back to her desk to finish some paper, much to Siyeon's dislike and told her that it’s okay not to finish it today. But Minji being Minji, she just wants to finish everything on time.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“I demand an explanation!” Yubin said. They went out for dinner one Friday night. <em> ‘Tonight is the night, huh.’ </em>Minji thought. After trying her best to avoid being interrogated by Yubin for the whole week, she finally met her corner. Not fair for her to bring Yoohyeon to the talk! Yoohyeon came back to town and she also wanted to meet the tall lanky girl.</p><p> </p><p>“What explanation?” Yoohyeon asked in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Just over the weekend and this hag here suddenly being so close with Ms. Kim and now the new supervisor too! And she called Ms. Kim with her first name!” Yubin comically explains to her fiance. </p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon chuckled, “We all know each other for years, Yubin. Me and Minji as you know, we knew each other since middle school. Minji and Bora had a thing years ago, and Siyeon is Bora’s best friend, who also became our friends after Bora left the country 10 years ago,” She simply summed it down.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… WAIT! Minji and Ms. Kim had a thing before?!” Yubin widened her eyes. “Not that kind, not romantically, but yah… something happened before.” Minji said.</p><p> </p><p>“But then, how? What happened?” And so Minji told her everything, from the memory loss, the courting, the rejection, the letter, how she got her memories back, everything. Tearing up a little bit at the memories, Yoohyeon came to her side and patted her back softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I see... And now that she is here… Will you do something?” Yubin asked softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I… may or may not have asked her out already.” Minji said, smiling sheepishly at the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“You what?!” Yoohyeon turns to be surprised. “You asked her out and you did not even tell me?!” She said, acting like she was betrayed.</p><p> </p><p>“If only you pick up my call last Saturday, you will be the first one to know about it.” Minji flicked her tall friend’s forehead, and Yoohyeon whimpered. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to plan the date, Minji?” </p><p> </p><p>“When do you have time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a lot of time, it's the weekend.” </p><p> </p><p>“What about tomorrow? I want to visit the zoo… if you want to of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date then. Do you want me to pick you up?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I will pick you up.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I had this much fun.” Bora said.</p><p> </p><p>The two just left the zoo and just finished having dinner nearby, now walking in a park near Bora’s apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>“Bora…” Minji called out, and Bora hummed in response. </p><p> </p><p>Minji didn’t say anything for a few seconds, then she rummaged through her bag pulling out an envelope, talking out the picture inside. She hands it to Bora without saying anything, waiting for the younger girl’s response. </p><p> </p><p>Bora took the picture and held it, looking at it dearly, <em> ‘She still keeps it with her.’ </em>She smiled. Caressing the picture she said, “I see that you still keep it with you…” she said softly. </p><p> </p><p>Minji looked at her, eyes wide. “You… remember?” She asked. “Why wouldn’t I?” Bora said, rising her eyebrows, confused by what Minji meant by that.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you don’t remember about… 10 years ago…” Minji said, eyes tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Silly. I remember everything, how could I forget? Those memories are too precious.” Bora wipes away the tears that are now falling down from Minji’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“But then… why don't you never approach me…? Why do you act like you don’t know me? Why… I…” </p><p> </p><p>“I never act like I don’t know you. I… I don’t know what to do. It’s been 10 years since, and I don’t even know if you still remember me or, I don’t know, maybe you moved on and settled down with someone else.” Holding Minji’s hands on her own, she looked at Minji’s eyes, “I was so happy when you asked me out on a date last week… I thought I don’t have a chance anymore and was thinking of giving up… although I never even tried,” She smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“After you left, I received your letter from Siyeon. She told me about you. I regained my memories after I read your letter, and this picture,” She pointed at the picture on Bora’s lap, “is what triggered all the memories.” </p><p> </p><p>Resting her head on Bora’s shoulder, Minji played with Bora’s small hands, “I never once did not think about you ever since. Wondering about your well being, your health, where you are, whether you… survive… I was scared that I couldn’t see you anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>Sitting up straight, she looks at Bora straight in her eyes, “Now that you are in front of me, I wish we could start anew?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am here, and I won’t be going anywhere anymore. We still have a long way ahead of us, let’s start things slow and see how it goes, hmm?” Bora said, giving a soft peck on Minji’s lips. Smiling when Minji buried her face back under the crook of Bora’s neck, blushing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>